EL DESPERTAR
by Lilydark9
Summary: No te amo –dijo Edward rompiéndome en mil pedazos- tu solo me serviste de distracción, tu nunca fuiste nada para mí no eres más que un juguete con el que me cansé de jugar –y con esto Edward cullen cabo mi tumba. SOLO QUE NI YO SABIA EN LO QUE ME CONVERTIRIA..
1. Chapter 1

EL DESPERTAR

No te amo –dijo Edward rompiéndome en mil pedazos- tu solo me serviste de distracción, tu nunca fuiste nada para mí no eres más que un juguete con el que me cansé de jugar –y con esto Edward cullen cabo mi tumba.

Prologo

Estoy caminado por el bosque donde minutos antes fui abandonada por Edward cullen quien juraba amarme, me sostengo por pura inercia doy pasos a la deriva esperando a que un animal me coma después de todo con mi estúpida mal suerte no es de esperar algo diferente. Mis lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia mi cuerpo no deja de templar y mi corazón se está desgarrando por dentro maldigo el día en que lo conocí con esa esplendida apariencia él no es más que un mentiroso pero en estos momentos no quiero seguir pensando en el me siento muy cansada volteo y me doy cuenta que ya no soy capaz de reconocer el camino de vuelta a casa me recuesto en un fuerte árbol ya no puedo más mi alma yace fractura y no soy capaz de seguir espero que la muerte por fin me encuentre y que él sea muy feliz con ella.

CAPITULO 1

EDWARD (PVO)

Jjajajjajajajajajajjja esa humana idiota es como un buen chiste lástima que ya aburrió menos mal me voy a encontrar con mi hermosa tanya en denaly con este pensamiento en mente corro mas rápido quien sabe talvez pueda encontrarme otra vez con esa mocosa de bella Swan jajaaajjaj con lo boba que es hasta me pide que volvamos si regreso a ese mugriento forks ..

A lo lejos ya alcanzo a ver la casa de lo denaly uff hay esta mi tanya esperándome se ve increíble esa minifalda hace que se le vean sus piernas espectaculares que tiene cuando llego junto a ella me abraza y nos fundimos en un fuerte beso.

–hola mi amor que tal-ella suelta una carcajada

–no te hagas Eddy jajaaajjaj se ve que ya terminaste con la mocosa swan, y que hiciste con tu familia?

-jajjajajjajaja se creyeron todo el cuento de que la iba a dejar por su bien la verdad no se ni porque sigo con esa familia de mierda que son los culllen, ahora piensan que soy el mártir; enamorarse de una humana que es su tua cantante jajajajajajajaajja se creyeron todo el cuento eso si te lo puedo decir tanny, isabella huele muy bien pero yo tengo otros gustos más exquisitos. En estos momentos los cullen me están esperando en Italia ufff no sé, que dices tanyita si pasamos más tiempo juntos para conocernos mejor?

Tanya se recostó más en mi apenas rosando mi labios arg.. Como amo a esta mujer pienso mientras la acerco más a mí y eso de que es un súcubo ajajjaajajjajaja hace las cosas más interesantes

-bueno Eddy me encantaría ya sabes nunca me presentaste oficialmente a tu familia dijo haciendo un delicioso puchero que me invitaba a besarla _bueno eso lo haría más tarde _

-ok ya está decidido vamos a hacerle una visita a los cullen dije con una sonrisa maniática de esas que solo tanny ha visto.

NARRADOR (PVO)

En forks una jovencita lastimada está sufriendo un cambio inimaginado sus huesos se estiraron de haber medido 1.65 paso a medir 1.75 sus curvas se moldearon más, sus pechos crecieron su cabello cambio a rojizo y se transformó en un lobo completamente banco y hermoso con unos sorprendentes ojos hielo..

mientras que en lo profundo de el bosque un gran lobo negro guiado por su instinto animal recorría todo el territorio aunque en lo profundo de si sabia que solo significaba una cosa ,su futura pareja se encontraba allí algo que el no se explicaba ya que como alguien cuerdo caminaría en la oscuridad por un bosque. solo esperaba que su pareja no fuera una loca o estuviera un poco cuerda mientras divaga se encontró con ...


	2. Chapter 2

CELOS

SAM(PVO)  
>Al seguir adelante deslumbre a un hermoso lobo totalmente blanco que Yacía dormido bajo un árbol totalmente mojado aunque esto no le quitaba belleza era como ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad del frío bosque de forks me fui acercando lentamente sin saber bien que hacer aunque por su tamaño pude deducir que era un cambia formas como nosotros lo lobos de la push,había algo en este lobo que me hacía querer cuidarlo, protegerlo y nunca alejarlo de mi lado aunque no quise ahondar demasiado en estos pensamientos puesto que eran demasiado confusos y extraños .me dispuse a despertarlo cuando me di cuenta de una mancha en su lomo color rojizo bastante linda .no pude detener la sonrisa de mi lobo interior al acercarme un poco mas y verlo mas de cerca ,toque con mi hocico su cabeza y este se levantó un poco asustado cuando por fin se calmó un poco dirigió sus ojos así mi y "que ojos "de un profundo color azul que te invitaba a perderte y descubrir todos sus secretos me quede maravillado y ahí fue donde sucedió .el mundo dejo de sostenerme para hacerlo este lobo del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre solo sabia que tenía que estar a su lado siempre y ser lo que necesitara lo que quisiera que fuera solo por el.<p>

-no te haré daño-dije mentalmente quedándome en el mismo sitio ya que temía espantarlo mas

-como te llamas? Le pregunte por que estaba loco por conocer su nombre de conocer a mi amada  
>-soy bella Swan y tu quien eres porque me encuentro en esta forma?- me pregunto un poco asustada pero yo realmente estaba bastante sorprendido me esperaba un comportamiento diferente que extraña era mi imprimada me carcajee interiormente aunque podía entenderle sabia por Jacob que era la novia de un vampiro grrr gruño mi lobo interior gritando mía ,mía ,mía quería detrás de ese mosquito chupa sangre por haber tocado a mi pequeña bella aunque me tenía que controlar para no asustarla aunque tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla y marcarla besarla me tuve que contener una vez mas san cálmate me dije de nuevo ...ni siquiera sabia si ella sentía este lazo hacia mi me entristecí un poco ante ese pensamiento y mi lobo interior callo sollozante ante la idea que nuestra compañera no nos amara .<br>-bella ven conmigo a la push y hay te explicare aunque se que Jacob te a contado algunas de nuestra historia , además estoy seguro de que el quiere verte  
>-Jacob!-me dieron celos de la alegría que mostró al recordar a Jacob y de nuevo las ganas de romper algo !rayos !<br>- bella vamos. haaaaa y me llamo sam dije amistosamente y un poco herido de que ni siquiera halla preguntado por mi nombre esto de la imprimación es un asco me estoy sintiendo como una niñita en su primer amor me enoje con migo mismo gruñendo interiormente.  
>Fui dirigiendo a mi Lobita por el camino hacia mi casa y ella un poco descordinada me siguió jajjajajajjajaajjaaajja no pude evitar reírme por lo raro que era ver aun lobo tropezar aunque después consiguió seguirme el ritmo y correr a una mayor velocidad un poco enojada al escucharme reír de su torpeza y se adelantó arrugando su naricita bastante tierna debo decir y creo que hay me fui enamorando un poco mas de mi "pequeña"compañera.<p>

Quien sabe que sucederá y cuál será la razón de su transformación... Fui pensando en el camino mientras la seguía y señalaba el camino mentalmente, embobado viendo el movimiento de su rabito jeejeejee ojalá no se de cuenta pensé un poco avergonzado mientras el lobo dentro de mi babeaba por nuestra compañera nuestra hermosa compañera

Gracias por leer  
>Att:lily<br>Próximo CAP bella PVO Y DONES :D ME EMOSIONA 


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Bella PVO  
>Uf que calientito se siente pensé sonriente hasta que recordé todo lo sucedido con el maldito de edward y que estaba perdida en el bosque con esto todo mi felicidad y confort se espumo pero eso si la rabia y el rencor seguían en aumento es que saber que tu novio no sólo no te quiere si no que te engaña con otra uff gruñí un poco jajajajajajajaajja hasta que me di cuenta que yo no gruño aaaaaay rayos y ahora que me paso yo si decía que solo me faltaba esto convertirme en un poodle gigante me puse a evaluar mis partes hasta que de un momento a otro estaba persiguiendo mi cola por el bosque demonios esto es súper divertido jejenjejejeee debí decirle a charli que me comprara un perro bueno pensándolo bien para que uno si aquí estoy yo jajajajaja puse mi patita blanca en la tierra y me puse a pensar que hacer era un perro gigante y ushh que fue eso sentí como un relanpagazo en todo el cuerpo y tuve en mi mente la imagen de todo el bosque rayos hay un lobo negro cerca de aquí bastante intimida tengo que huir pero ajggg me siento muy cansada apenas me puedo sostener me recuesto lentamente sobre un árbol y caigo dormida con el único pensamiento de que aquí yació bella swan o sus retos de poodle..<p>

Estaba durmiendo tan bien hasta que sentí un toque en mi cabeza me levante toda asustada sin saber lo que ocurría y 'tan tan 'seguía siendo un perro que felicidad pensé sarcásticamente cuando iba levantando mi cabeza para observar quien me despertó encontrándome al lobo negro ufff bastante atractivo de ese modo salvaje pensé detallándolo de pies a cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de mis pensamientos zoofilicos hay no ya me trastorne jajjajajajjajaajjaaajja sí que soy rara me dije llegando por fin a deleitarme con sus ojos unos profundos ojos negros y sentí algo muy extraño una conexión como un amor inexplicable hacia él y me quede como boba viendo sus ojos.  
>Asta que me distrajo su vos diciendo que no me haría daño y preguntando mi nombre hice un esfuerzo monumental intentando responderle y por fin lo hice, no recuerdo que más paso solo se que iríamos a la push a ver a Jacob y a averiguar como es que me ocurrió esto.<p>

grrrr el lobo se reía feliz de verme tropezar grrrr que rabia Y yo como tonta a la menor oportunidad trataba de inhalar su aroma delicioso,adictivo y narcotico.

Sin saberlo Sam iba a ser muy importante para mi aunque ya lo iba deduciendo por mi necesidad de él.

no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo mientras yo pensaba que hacer con Sam siento que lo conozco de toda la vida y su mirada calo dentro de mi pero no sabia que me dolía la traición de edward y no me siento preparada para tener otra relación y con este nuevo cambio... Todo dependerá de como continúen las cosas y aunque no me creo capas de separarme de sam en estos pensamientos caóticos estaba mientras divisaba el poblado de la push un poco desolado aunque acogedor

-bella espérame aquí mientras voy a mi casa a conseguirte una mudas de ropa para cuando vuelvas a tu forma humana no estés desnuda por hay-me dijo sam cariñosamente tranformándose a su verdadera forma detrás de un árbol cuando salió de ahí lo hizo usando una bermuda que tapaba apenas lo necesario dejando expuesto su pechos brazos y hombros al no tener nada que lo cubrieran no pude evitar mirarlo mas de lo sufisiente creo que babie un poquito y el se dio cuenta por la sonrisa que me dio ajjggggj que vergüenza me recrimine interiormente.

lo vi partir y ya sentía su ausencia definitivamente era algo que no me podía explicar pero esperaba que muy pronto esto que sentía se solucionara o le encontrara una respuesta, de pronto escuche unas pisadas que provenían del bosque cerré los ojos un segundo y todo se espumo a mi alrededor...

gracias por leer y por sus review

att Lily

:)


	4. Chapter 4

SAM (PVO)

Camino a casa Estaba pensando en mi bella y en que se podría poner cuando volviera a su verdadera forma la verdad que estaba loco por verla de nuevo me parecían años los pocos minutos que llevo sin ella y uff esa mirada que me dedico hace unos momentos me volvió loco jajajajajjajajajaj se vio tan tierna al verse avergonzada al ser pillada mirándome me dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarla y eso que me estoy controlando un montonazo para no marcarla como me exige mi lobo pero a mi bella debo respetarla o eso me decía una y otra vez para convencerme pues mi instinto me exigía el hacerla mía no se cuánto mas voy a resistir y mas teniéndola tan cerca con ese olor que me enloquece..  
>Derrepente escucho un fuerte ruido y al girarme veo a mi Lobita tan sorprendida como yo al encontrarnos de esta forma me es inexplicable como apareció tan rápido y tal parece por su mueca sorprendida que ni ella lo sabia ,bueno ,una cosa más por averiguar cómo vamos me tocara hacer una lista pensé un poco bromista pero muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad ,estaban pasando muchas cosas que raramente ocurrían en este pequeño pueblo.<br>-ven bella no te preocupes -dije acomodando una cobija sobre su cuerpo ya que era lo mas grande que encontré que la cubriera por completo no se a que de pronto entra un miembro de la manada y me ve a mi bella (ella es mía rugió mi lobo).  
>Me dispuse a enseñarle como volver a su verdadera forma -bella trata te relajarte cierra los ojos piensa en cosas que te tranquilice ,visualiza todo tu cuerpo humano,tus manos,tu cara,tu cabello -Le fui explicando mientras ella seguía mis instrucciones se iba dando el cambio ,nunca había visto a un principiante hacerlo tan rápido ni siquiera a Jacob que es el mas dotado de los resientes transformados y nunca me había quedado tan impactado al ver a semejante belleza su cabello rojizo con pequeños hilillos en blanco hacia que resplandeciera como un halo a su alrededor ,su rostro definido resaltado por sus ojos marrones con puntitos azul casi indetectables para el ojo humano ahora era que agradecía mi condición de lobo que me permitía captarla por completo, me sorprendió todos sus cambios pues en la mente de Jacob lucía muy diferente aunque sin importar qué ,mi pequeña siempre ha sido hermosa<p>

-Sam por favor me puedes explicar que es lo que me está sucediendo noto cosas muy extrañas y me siento diferente como si no fuera yo además me están pasando algunas cosas muy raras y eso que me encuentro con ellas todo el tiempo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de extrañeza en su mirada.

-bella lo que sucede es que por la presencia de los vampiros se activa un gen en nosotros que antes permanecía dormido lo que nos hace cambiar de forma, nuestra tarea es proteger a todos los humanos de forks y te lo cuento de esta forma por que al estar transformados somos capaces de escuchar los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros de la manada aunque con a ti solo puedo escucharte la respuesta ,Jacob ya sabia que tu novio es un vampiro por eso se que tu ya conoces de la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales -terminar con esta frase casi me causo dolor físico ese mocoso vampiro se atrevió a besar a mi bella .(pese con furia)

-Sam, Edward ya no es mi novio por eso estaba en mitad del bosque, el me acaba de terminar por estar con otra además el solo jugo con migo me lo confeso todo- dijo mi bella con dolor y yo tuve mas ganas de destrozarlo ,mi Lobita habla con tanto rencor que me entristece solo puse abrazarla el lobo me lo pedía y el humano no pudo estar mas de acuerdo .  
>Su lugar estaba en mis brazos no había sentido nada mas correcto que esto pensé mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su cabello inhalando su deliciosa esencia.<p>

De un momento a otro sonó la puerta de mi casa me toco separar nuestro abrazo para ir abrir ya que podría ser cualquiera de la manada pero que equivocado estaba

- hola Sam .mi amor como has estado?, te he extrañado mucho,tus manos en mí ,tu boca en mi- dijo con un pequeño puchero que antes me mataba mientras se acercaba tocando me y rosándose me sentía sucio mi bella era la única que me podía tocar leah antes era mi amor pero no puedo hacer nada con la imprimación mi corazón le pertenece a otra

-leah lo siento pero lo nuestro tiene que terminar he encontrado a mi alma gemela una parte de mi aun te ama pero la otra que es Mas grande solo tiene ojos para ella. Lo siento- me dolió decirle todo esto puesto que tenía muy buenos recuerdo de ella y yo justos pero mi bella era mas importante.

-como te atreves a hacer me esto yo te amo samy y tu lo sabes -dijo empezando a llorar -  
>te odio si no fuera por que soy de la manada no te querría volver a ver -dijo golpeándome fuertemente en la cara ,eso si que dolió pensé sobándome la mejilla adolorida con la palma de mi mano<p>

-leah lo siento -repetí-tu sabe que la imprimación es inevitable -eso fue lo único que alcance a decir ya que ella se marchó ,me dolía mucho dejar a mi leah pero no podía hacer nada aun la amo pero lo que estoy empezando asentir por bella es mas fuerte y primario ,solo se que necesito a mi bella como necesito respirar, mi alma se ancló a la suya por siempre desde esa primera mirada, soy su esclavo y soy completamente suyo ,solo me queda esperar que ella sienta lo mismo. Pensaba acongojado mientras volvía a la casa junto con mi lobita.

Bella (PVO)  
>Celos, en esto se resumía mi estado de ánimo tenía unas ganas enormes de descuartizar a esa leah por atreverse a toca a mí Sam pero lo que más me enfurece es que por lo que pude deducir de la conversación es que estuvieron juntos (¡juntos ¡maldita sea )y con este pensamiento rompí en llanto no supe por qué pero una canción sonó en mi cabeza en ese momento:<p>

Give me love like her,  
>'cause lately I've been waking up alone.<br>Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt

(Dame Amor Como a ella  
>Porque últimamente he estado levantándome solo<br>La pintura salpico lágrimas en mi camiseta)

My my, my my, oh give me love  
>Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out<br>We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
>All i want is the taste that your lips allow<p>

(Dame un poco de tiempo, quememos todo esto  
>Jugaremos al escondite para cambiar esto<br>Todo lo que quiero es el sabor que permiten tus labios)

Y no iba a hecer de nuevo la tonta swan iba a tomar lo que queria me arrigaria a fracasar pero sabiendo que lo intente y lo que queria era a mi lobo, a mi sam por que esta era mi ultima oportunidad para ser feliz y algo me decia que era con mi sam.

* * *

><p>que les pareció?;)<p>

gracias por leer

att:lily

La canción es give me love ed sheeran en particular me parece muy buena y la estuve escuchando mientras encribia junto con Safe and sound, de Capital Cities


	5. Chapter 5

NARRADOR PVO

Cuando Sam se encontró con bella en la habitación nunca pensó lo que sucedería a continuación, con un empujón salvaje fue arrinconado contra la puerta y fue besado bruscamente, sin necesidad de pensársela mucho reacciono correspondiendo el beso que fue haciéndose cada vez más apasionado juntaron sus lenguas en un apasionado baile se tocaron y conocieron un poco sus cuerpos probando la piel del otro dejándose llevar por sus instintos

Separándose un poco para respirar se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron eran el uno para el otro, este pensamiento paso por la mente de amos y se dejaron llevar hasta volverse uno..

-Sam te amo, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante porque siempre voy a estar junto a ti

-yo también te amo mi bella, siempre te protegeré sin importar que.

EPÍLOGO

ya a pasado muchos años desde que inició esta historiar de amor que comenzó con el final de una relación que dio paso al amor mas grande que pudieron encontrarse sam y bella .no tuvieron una vida del todo feliz ya que reapareció Edward con el que se tuvo que ir sin un brazo y una pierna los cuales los recupero después con las promesa de nunca volver.  
>los poderes de bella no fueron del todo fáciles de controlar y Jacob encontró a su imprimada que resultó siendo leah .al final todos fueron una gran familia lamentablemente charli murió unos años después, bella casi no se recupera de eso, si no es con el apoyo de la manada y el de su pareja .<p>

Y aun tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo mas para que tuvieran cachorros unos hermosos lobitos color negro y blanco llamados charli y Samantha respectivamente, vivieron felices como una familia que se apoyaban y querían incondicional mente.

Todo comenzó aceptando el amor .

Fin


End file.
